


Thank You

by AlexHunt



Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [20]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Godmother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: A Baby Hunt StoryFor the Prompts: Friendship & Appreciation





	Thank You

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“Are you sure about this?” Thomas questioned.

“Yes, and so are you, even if you won’t admit it,” Alex pressed. 

Thomas kissed Alex’s forehead as he held his hands over their two children. “Have I mentioned how much I love the three of you before?”

“You might have,” Alex kissed him softly. “Though, I will never tire of hearing it.” 

***

“Thanks for meeting us,” Alex hugged Addison close. 

“Always! What are best friends for?” Addison turned her attention to Alex’s stomach. “Hi, my little niece and nephew. This is Aunt Addi, again. I can’t wait to spoil you!”

Addison turned her attention back to Alex and Thomas. “When are you two going to tell me what their names are?!” 

“Eventually,” Alex answered vaguely, to which Addison pouted. “When we know for sure what their names are.” 

Alex wrapped her hand in Thomas’s. “We just wanted to say thank you for everything you’ve done for us, Addi. Truly you have gone above and beyond since the moment I told you I was pregnant. We are so happy to have you in our lives and appreciate everything you’ve done for us and the twins…Which is why we have a request for you.”

“Anything, you need!” Addison immediately agreed. “I’m here for you–_all_ of you!”

Alex nudged Thomas in the side. Thomas sighed. “Addison, would you be our daughter’s Godmother?” He asked somewhat reluctantly. 

“Oh my goodness, really!??? YES!! Of course!!!,” Addi screamed. “This is the best day ever! THANK YOU!” 

“No,” Alex interrupted with a smile. “Thank _you_, truly. We know that if anything ever happens to us, that our daughter will be in safe hands.” 

Addison beamed and immediately focused her attention back to Alex’s stomach, almost ignoring the children’s parents. 

Alex turned her head toward Thomas and smiled. She knew by the slight upward curl in his lips that they had made the right choice. 


End file.
